Un día como cualquier otro
by Shigatsu-san
Summary: Shintaro tiene la oportunidad de por fin tener un tiempo solo para él, pero un suceso hará que ese día sea realmente inolvidable. — ¡Fuí engañado por un plan mal elaborado! — ¡No huyas cobarde! — ¡No, Tu me vas a pegar!


Hola!

Bien, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en un fandom diferente y espero que me vaya bien jejeje. Yo recién estoy conociendo un poco más a los personajes de Kagerou y tal vez hallan cosas que no cuadren con ellos…mil disculpas por ello T_T

Bien, no quiero molestarlos más, así que...

¡Comienza!

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana. Shintaro andaba feliz de la vida, ese día Momo había ido a visitar a Mary y se había llevado a Ene, por lo que se encontraba completamente solo.

Cuando andaba caminado, se encontró con una ancianita en medio de la acera, observando detenidamente el semáforo y aferrándose a su bastón para evitar caerse.

Se lo pensó dos veces…sabía que debía ayudar, sino sería una gran falta de respeto, pero por otro lado, no le gustaba comprometerse con alguien. Aun así, se sentía tan feliz por lo que decidió ir y ayudar a la anciana a cruzar la pista. No pasaría nada malo ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?...

— ¿Señora, necesita ayuda?-Shintaro intentó poner una sonrisa fallando en el intento y en su lugar una graciosa mueca apareció, haciendo que la mujer de avanzada edad sonriera.

— ¡Oh, Gracias jovencito!- sonrió la ancianita, mostrando su desdentada dentadura. Shintaro tenía un lado amable cuando estaba en un lindo día; además, ¿Quién no ayudaría a una pobre anciana a cruzar la pista?

—Sujétese de mi brazo por favor, señora.

— ¡Eres tan caballeroso! ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Shintaro, Kisaragi Shintaro, señora- respondió un poco abochornado.

— ¡Oh, eres ese joven que salió en las noticias por ser nombrado estudiante honorífico por tus altas notas académicas, un gusto conocerte!, Sintaro- dijo sonriendo la anciana.

— Se pronuncia Shintaro, señora – La incomodidad parecía estar empezando a crecer.

—Oh, mis disculpas Kentaro-

—Descuide…el semáforo ya está en verde, ¿Avanzamos?

—Sí, te sigo, Tamaro- dijo la anciana, aferrándose al brazo del muchacho.

Lentamente, Shintaro caminó con la abuela. No había carros por ningún lado, por lo que no se preocupó.

—Gracias por ayudarme a cruzar la calle, Camilo

—Ya le dije que es Shintaro, señora

—Mil perdones, no volveré a confundirme, Ramiro

—Le digo que es Shintaro -

—Te oí la primera vez, Arturo… ¡Ay!

La anciana se dobló el tobillo por una mala pisada y, de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Shintaro, habría caído al suelo. El joven trató inútilmente de enderezar a la anciana, haciendo que el bastón se le cayera al suelo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por poco y ya no lo cuento ¡Ay! Descuida joven, yo me encuentro bien pero mi bastón ahora está en el suelo, lo recogeré enseguida.

—Abuela…no creo que sea buen momento para agacharse a recogerlo- dijo Shintaro, ya que estaban en medio de la pista.

—Tonterías Tamaro, lo haré rápido. Primero déjame acomodarme el chal.

— _¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto terminará mal?-_ pensó preocupado.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

— Y a pesar de que intente convencerlo para que viniera me ignoró.

— Shintaro-kun prefiere la soledad, ya pronto se acostumbrará.

— El Maestro es un huraño…

En la base del Mekakushi-dan; Momo, Kido y Mary se encontraban sentadas en la pequeña sala y bebiendo té que Mary había preparado.

— Danchou, desde que vine no veo a Kano-san por ningún lado-Momo dejó a un lado su taza y puso en su regazo el celular en donde se encontraba Ene.

— El desaparece cuando quiere y vuelve cuando quiere-Kido soltó un suspiro de disgusto.

— Bueno, dejando eso, vine aquí porque quería salir a dar un paseo con ustedes-Momo junto sus manos en forma de súplica delante de Kido, que no pudo evitar poner una mueca de sobresalto.

— ¿Salir?-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mary al escuchar esa palabra que no era muy de su agrado.

— Solo un ratito, por favor-suplicaba Momo.

— ¡Sí!-gritó eufórica Ene-el clima está agradable.

— Disculpa que te contradiga, pero tú no puedes dar fe de eso ya que…

— ¡Hey! El canal del clima-Ene hizo un puchero de disgusto.

— Está bien, solo un rato…15 minutos.

— ¡Gracias Kido-san! Mary, ponte zapatos cómodos.

— Ahhh…está bien…

* * *

La anciana comenzó a agacharse lentamente, mientras el desesperado Shintaro mirando en dirección al semáforo que, con cada segundo, estaba más cerca de cambiar el color de su luz. La calle aún estaba desierta por completo, así que el joven se tomó un respiro.

— Bueno, supongo que no importa que se tarde todo lo que quiera si no hay autos que quieran cruzar, ¿no?-

— Pareces un loco hablando contigo mismo, Tamaro…-.

De repente, apareció un auto. Luego otro y otro y otro y más y más hasta que por ambos extremos estaba poblado de vehículos, esperando a que cambiase la luz para pisar el acelerador. Shintaro intentó tragar saliva, y casi se atraganta con ella al notar que la vieja mujer apenas se había doblado 45 grados.

— Sólo apresúrese, por favor-

— Es de mala educación apurar a una anciana, Tamaro…-.

Con cada segundo, el semáforo amenazaba con pasar de rojo a verde. Y con cada segundo la anciana se doblaba 1 centímetro. Y CON CADA SEGUNDO, Shintaro se ponía más y más nervioso.

— ¡Rayos, no fue una buena idea, no debí siquiera dirigirle la palabra, debí seguir de largo y dejar que otro la ayudara en mi lugar! ¡Se demora mucho! -pensó desesperadamente el pobre muchacho.

Finalmente, Shintaro se cansó y decidió agacharse a recoger el bastón.

— Abuela, yo recojo su bastón-

Pero la dulce anciana le dio una fuerte palmada en la mano al muchacho, que instintivamente la retiró para sobarla con una mueca.

— ¡Saca la mano! ¡No te atrevas a tocar ese bastón! Es lo único que me queda de mi fallecido esposo.

— ¡Pero no creo que le importe que otro lo recoja!

— ¡No lo toques!

— De acuerdo. _Rayos que señora para más enojona._

— ¡Qué dijiste, Gerónimo!

— Nada…

— No te hagas. De todas maneras no toques mi bastón.

— ¡Pero para qué quiero yo ese bastón!

— Eres joven, no puedes entender el valor de las cosas más simples

— ¡Entiendo, sólo!... Sólo… recoja… ese…bastón… POR FAVOR…

Parecía una grúa oxidada inclinándose lentamente. Pero el tiempo tiene un límite. El semáforo no tuvo compasión y de verde a rojo. ¡RUMMMMMMM! sonaron furiosos los motores de los autos.

— ¡VOY A MORIR! gritó Shintaro.

El pobre chico se vio rodeado de vehículos automotor, y como que tomaron Redbull, porque pisaron a fondo.

— ¡Quítate animal!- le gritó un conductor.

— ¡Vete a tu casa, hikkimori!-otro conductor

— ¡Oye tú, retirado de la sociedad!

— ¡Listo, ya tengo el bastón, Tamaro!

— ¡Por fin!-

— Ahora sólo debo enderezarme, pero mi artritis no me deja…

— ¡Dígame que está bromeando!

— ¿Quién te crees que soy, Tamaro? Ah, lo sabía, mi artritis no me…

— AHHHHHH-gritó Shintaro

Los carros iban a velocidad extraordinaria, pero Shintaro estaba tan lleno de pánico que alzó a la anciana y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

—Gracias otra vez por acompañarme.

— Descuida, y procura que nadie te toque por favor.

— Hay mucha gente...

— Unos estruendosos sonidos de motor inundaron las calles, las personas rápidamente empezaron a atestar las calles de murmullos y se amontonaron en la escena. Sin poder salir de la multitud, Kido no pudo evitar que su efecto se rompiera, gracias a Dios la gente mantenía su mirada en la pista.

— ¿Accidente automovilístico?-las piernas de Mary empezaron a temblar.

— Parece que hay obstrucción en la vía… un momento, ese es…

— ¿Cuál?-Momo parpadeó muchas veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, para luego dar un grito de espanto…— ¡Onii-chan!...

— ¿Qué hace Shintaro allí?

— ¡Ah! - La pequeña Mary señaló con el dedo un hecho que no habían notado, dejando a Kido y Momo más sobresaltadas todavía.

— ¿¡Qué hace el idiota allí!?

* * *

— Sobreviví… Sobreviví…- repetía Shintaro una y otra vez, postrándose al otro lado de la acera y haciendo reverencias a un montículo de pasto.

— Eres un irrespetuoso, Tamaro.

La anciana se levantó, se acomodó las ropas y se arregló el cabello. Estaba molesta y eso se notaba en cada parte de su rostro.

— Bueno, de todas formas gracias, Amparo

— No se preocupe- dijo Shintaro, incorporándose y tratando de recuperar un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba. Al acabar de sacudirse un poco de polvo que había en su pantalón levantó la cabeza y se percató muy confundido que la anciana había desaparecido.

— ¿A dónde fue tan rápido?

Después de unos minutos, decidió restarle importancia y al dar unos cuantos pasos notó la presencia del odioso bastón en el suelo.

— ¡Tu! Eres el culpable de mis desgracias.

Shintaro lanzó el bastón por los aires, la cual cayó en la cabeza de un conductor que estaba siendo interrogado por la policía.

— ¡Es él! – Grito el hombre señalando al sorprendido muchacho-¡El que estaba cargando a un chico por toda la pista!

Shintaro tardó en asimilar los hechos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta se la escena: Los autos había frenado de tal forma que una enorme congestión vehicular se había formado. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, al menos Shintaro estaba bien y no había heridos graves, ¿verdad?

— Quiero escuchar tu excusa, joven- Dijo el oficial lleno de sarcasmo, agarrando fuertemente a Shintaro.

— ¡Yo no hice nada malo! Solo quería ayudar a la ancia...na? Espere, ese conductor dijo…

— Usted cargaba a un chico, no intente mentir, todos los conductores me describen lo mismo.

— ¡Onii-chan!

Momo llegó corriendo hacía Shintaro seguida de Mary y Kido, quien al llegar no dudó en darle un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡Se puede saber qué hacías en la pista!

— Jovencita, yo estoy interrogando al joven y no permitiré violencia delante de mí.

— Disculpe oficial -antes de retirarse, Kido le dedicó una mirada asesina a Shintaro, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago.

— ¡Onii-chan!...-Momo se colocó a la altura de Shintaro abrazándolo por los hombros-¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Te volviste loco!?

— Eso también va para usted, yo estoy interrogando al joven. Rayos, ¿No pueden estar quietas como su amiga?-dijo señalando a Mary quien se mantenía inerte.

— Momo-dijo Kido-ven, deja que el oficial haga su trabajo.

— Perfecto. Ahora, antes de llevarte a la comisaría, dime dónde está ese otro chico.

— Pero le digo que yo no estaba con un chico… ¡Estaba con una anciana!

— Mentirle a la policía te costará caro.

— Disculpe que lo interrumpa-Kido volvió a interrumpir al oficial, que ya empezaba a molestarse-Shintaro, ¿No viste algo raro en la "anciana"?

— No, nada.

— Recuerda…

— ¡Ya te dije que nada! Espera… -Shintaro sintió un enorme escalofrío al recordar la primera vez que miró el rostro de la anciana.

— Sus ojos eran…

— ¡Jefe!-uno de los subordinados del hombre llegó corriendo con un chal y un bastón-Encontramos esto mientras inspeccionábamos la zona.

— ¡Es el chal y el bastón de la anciana!

— Testigos dicen que un chico los botó y salió corriendo, jefe.

— ¿Ahora si recuerdas?

— Esos ojos…el chal…el bastón… ¡Oh no!

— ¡Oh sí!

— ¡Fui víctima de un engaño muy mal elaborado!

— ¡Solo tenía una chal y un bastón! ¿¡Donde tenías el cerebro!?-Kido tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada del oficial, ya confundido a estas alturas.

— Kido, yo no puedo fijarme cuando el usa su habilidad a diferencia tuya. Señor policía-Shintaro hizo una exagerada reverencia-me encierra todo el tiempo que quiera si me permite ir a buscar a ese chico que estuvo conmigo.

— Yo me aseguro de que cumpla su promesa-Kido empezó a calentar sus piernas para lo que vendría en unos minutos-¡Corre Shintaro!

Así, ambos joven empezaron a corres, dejando al policía completamente confundido y sin que pudiera decir pío.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte…**

Estaba un chico de estatura media, rubio y mirada gatuna sosteniendo su estómago por el dolor que su risa descontrolada le producía.

— Ah…ya…no respiro…no puedo más…la expresión de su rostro…

— ¡Kano Shuuya! ¡Más te vale que no huyas! ¡De esta no te salvas!

— ¿¡Kido!? ¿Cómo me encontró?

Sin esperar respuesta, Kano partió a la carrera. Calles, plazas, callejones, cualquier lugar era peligroso si se trataba de Kido.

— ¡Deja de correr, cobarde!

— ¡No! ¡Tú me vas a pegar!

— ¡No solamente ella!

— ¿¡Tú también, Shintaro!?-Kano no puedo evitar reírse al recordar cada una de las expresiones de terror que había visto en la cara de Shintaro.- ¡Ah, Tamaro es peligroso!

— ¡Me llamo Kisaragi Shintaro, recuerda el nombre de tu asesino!

— ¡JA!

— ¡Kano…!

* * *

**Con Momo y Mary…**

—Mary, muévete un poco más a la derecha por favor.

—Momo, este lugar es muy frío, tengo miedo.

—Tranquila, cuando regresen nos sacarán.

— Disculpen señoritas, no tuvimos más opción que encerrarlas para asegurarnos que sus amigos vuelva, en especial el muchacho.

— Descuide oficial-Momo soltó una risa relajada-usted solo cumpla con su trabajo.

— Si quieres Momo-chan, destruyo a Kano socialmente por el internet-Ene tenía en el rostro una risa jugetona y malvada.

— Te lo agradecería enormemente Ene, Ah Mary, en cuanto veas a Kano, asegúrate de petrificarlo para siempre.

Así, el día del pequeño grupo llamado Mekakushi-dan transcurrió hasta el atardecer, fue un día como cualquier otro.

* * *

Hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado. Jejejeje

Respecto a Kano, su habilidad para mí es muy confusa todavía, por lo que la cambié un poco y agradecería que me la explicasen mejor. (Por favorrrr)

Ah, sabré como me habrá ido mediante un review XD. Tal vez me anime a escribir otro más adelante, pero no está confirmado.

Adiosito!


End file.
